A Warriors Christmas
by PopNyanChan
Summary: A Christmas Tale of Mirth, wars, video games, food fights, potatoes and potawtoes, presents, Evil Dancing Hamsters, and absolute fun! yeah, yeah, yeah, now on to the story...
1. The Call Of The Clans

**Nadeshko: Potawtoes is going to get it this time 'round!~ Picks up Dolly Dress~ How about a game of dress up? BUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHA!**

**Potawtoes: NOOOOOOOOOOO!**

**Ninja: ~rotfl~**

**Miku: ~rotfl~**

**Firestar: ~rotfl~**

**Disclaimer: Nadie does not own Warriors, Harry Potter, Vocaloid, Christmas Cookies,**  
><strong>Popsicles(Ninja: WHATTT!), Alice in Wonderland, or any of the songs in this Chapter.<strong>

* * *

><p>Invitations. That's all that mattered. The only problem was all 50 invitations had to be filled out and sent in an hour, and he only had 2 of the 50 invitations done. Firestar felt like exploding. The two invitations just <em>happened <em>to be Ninja's and Nadeshko's, and, convenient enough, the two girls just _happened _to appear out of nowhere.

"THERE'S NO NEED TO FEAR! THE WERE EVIL BUT NOW SEMI GOOD FLYING DANCING HAMSTERS ARE HERE!" Nadeshko shouted.

At that moment, about 48 hamsters flew into the room and filled out every Christmas party invitation, flew them to the mailbox, and disappeared.

"Nice one." Ninja said to Nadeshko.

"Yeah…" Nadeshko responded. "I prefer to be on the weird side."

"So, Firestar, What's this about a Cristmas party? I-" " WILL THERE BE POPSICLES!" Ninja interrupted.

"Yes, I assure you there will be- AHHHHH!" the Flame colored Tom shrieked in terror, jumping about 5 feet in the air as Tigerstar walked in. (Have I made a rhyme?)

"KEEP YOUR FUR ON! IT'S NOT LIKELY I'M GONNA MASH YOU, BOIL YOU, AND STICK YOU IN A STEW!-" " POTATOES, POTAWTOES, TOMATOES, TOMAWTOES!" Nadeshko interrupted, picking up Tigerstar by the scruff.

"I wuv you Potawto!" Nadeshko said, glomping Tigerstar, or rather Potawto.

"IM NOT A POTAWTO!" Potawto yelled, whilst Firestar and Ninja were silently giggling in a corner until, that is, Firestar just couldn't contain himself any longer.

"POTAWTO! HAHAHAHA!" Firestar howled as Ninja laughed her butt off.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, back at the Thunderclan camp…<p>

"HEY JAYFEATHER, LOOKIE WHAT I GOT! AN INVATATION TO A CHRISTMAS PARTY! BOOYAHH!" Hollyleaf waved a very decorative invitation in Jayfeather's face, making him sneeze.

"Technically, I can't see anything you idjet." Jayfeather scowled.

"He's got a point." said Lionblaze, walking over to them. "And I think everyone here got an invitation."

Indeed, everyone, including Jayfeather, had got their own personalized invitation to a Christmas party from Firestar.

" It's at 141 muffin St., Mellon PA, 11111" Lionblaze said.

"LETSA GO!" Hollyleaf shouted, no doubt off her meds today. All the other Thunderclan cats followed, arriving about 3.14159 seconds later. Or was it 3.14169? I'm losing it.

* * *

><p>Not so far away, a very similar predicament was taking place at the Windclan, Shadowclan, and Riverclan camps. Thus all of the Clans had apparated to the exact same place as the other clans about 3.14159 or 3.14169 seconds later… That's A LOT of cats!<p>

* * *

><p>As Firestar and Nnija were rotfling, Potawtoes was struggling to break free of Nadie's grip. He finally broke free, scampering away with his tail between his legs. Ninja and Firestar were laughing so hard they were crying!<p>

"Well that was eventful." Nadeshko said Tartly. Just as the words escaped her lips, all of the Clans had apparated to the same exact spot. It looked as if they had got their invitations. LETS GET THIS PARTY STARTED!

"Okay people- err, cats! Do whatever while I try to restrain these two, and I assure you, there will be popsicles." Nadeshko said. Lucky for her, Ninja was too busy laughing her butt off to notice Nadie had said popsicles.

"WOO!" The cats cheered! They went to chatting right away. Nadie had dragged Ninja and Firestar out of the party room into a back common room that resembled the Gryffindor common room. There was a cheerful fire in the huge fireplace and over 50 luggage bags piled in a corner. Nadeshko took a popsicle and waved it in front of Ninja's face, which Ninja gladly took. One down, one to go! Nadie took out her wand and waved it.

"_accio _Christmas cookie!" she said, and in her hand was a Christmas cookie, which she stuffed in Firestar's mouth.. This is going to be one Heck of a party!

* * *

><p><strong>Ninja: WELL! WHAT DO YA' THINK! REVIEW PLEASE!<strong>

**Nadeshko: Oh, and 50 points to who catches the Alice in Wonderland Reference!**

**Potawtoes: ~is wearing doll dress with hat and cute little shoes~ WAAH!**

**Miku: ~rotfl~**

**Firestar: ~rotfl~**


	2. Let the Games Begin!

**Nadie: Welp, here we are Let the Games Begin!**

**Ninja: that was the WORST school play ever!**

**Nadie: you can say that again.**

**Potawtoes: HeyO!**

**Nadie: UGGGH! ~puls out chibi golf club~ ~thwacks Potatoes~**

**Jayfeather: ~sigh~ Nadie doesn't own Warriiors, Ninja, Christmas cookies, My Little Pony, or any of the games played or mentioned in this chapter. :3**

* * *

><p>Firestar and Ninja stood up and walked out, Nadeshko not far behind. Pretty soon they saw Crowfeather and Leafpool walking up to them, their paws stuck together. Crowfeather looked even more unhappy than usual (If that was possible) and Leafpool was wearing a 'help me!' expression. Ninja stopped in her tracks.<p>

"Splinched?" She asked. The two cats nodded.

"Alright, stand back." Ninja told them, drawling out her wand. She aimed it at them and said

"Alanosa wimpardida." The two cats paws were disconnected and both said their thanks and walked off in separate directions.

"Next time, leave them stuck! I'd LOVE to see what happens." Nadeshko giggled.

"I will." Ninja told her.

"Do you have any more Christmas cookies?" Firestar asked licking his lips.

"OF COURSE, KIND SIR!" Ninja said, pointing to the goodies table.

* * *

><p>"NOOOOO! That was MY pink icecream!" Hawkfrost growled. All the cats from the Dark Forest were sitting in the Common Room of Firestar's Christmas House (Yes, they were invited) playing My Little Pony: Pinkie Pie's Party.<p>

"Nuh uh, Pinkie Pie needs the Strawberry icecream, so go get some chocolate." Breezepelt said, clutching the plastic pony and the small plate of plastic Strawberry Icecream.

"NEVA!" Hawkfrost yelled. There was a tussling on the floor, and then Darkstripe said:

"Rainbow Dash's hungry!"

"NOOOO! RAINBOW DASH!" All the Dark Forest cats screamed. Hawkfrost and Breezepelt immediately went to Rainbow Dash's PONYVILLE SUPERMARKET STORE PLAYSET to rescue her.

"I feel better now" Duststripe pretending to be Rainbow Dash said.

"Phew!" Everyone sighed.

* * *

><p>In the main hall, Lets just say everything wasn't going exactly as planned. Jayfeather and Hollyleaf were arguing about how Blind Cats cant see invitations, Lionblaze and Heathertail were insulting each other mercilessly, Graystripe was trying to break up a glairing contest between Silverstream and Millie, Tawnypelt was yelling at her brother while Squirrelflight was crying in a corner, Mudclaw was trying to tell off Onestar and of course failing, Blackstar was trying to batter Tallstar for saying 'Shadowclan is a Disgrace to life and the Warrior code', Stormfur was play-wrestling with his sister Feather tail Barley and Ravenpaw were watching all of the commotion going on around them and Bluestar was just sitting on the top of the Grand Fireplace pondering what to do to stop this nonsense.<p>

"Let All Those Cats Old Enough to Catch Their Own Prey Join In Front Of The Grand Fireplace For A Cla- I mean Christmas Meeting!" Bluestar yowled. All cats in the main hall gathered in front of the Grand Fireplace.

"Greetings all!" Bluestar started. "Firestar has asked me to start the Christmas party games. Over there-" Bluestar flicked her tail towards the corner to the left of the room. "-is where Twister is located. In the corner directly across from there is bingo, over that way-" Bluestar used her paw to motion to the back of the room. "- is Go Fish, in the middle we are playing telephone, in the front is sorry, and over there-" Bluestar pointed her tail sharply to the right. "Is Yahtzee." She finished.

"Ok!" The cats meowed. Bluestar, feeling quite content with herself, yowled:

"Let the Games BEGIN!" And begin they did.

* * *

><p>Jayfeather, Hollyleaf, Lionblaze and Heathertail, Graystripe, Millie and Silverstream were all gathered around the Twister mat.<p>

"Alright who's gonna be the caller." Jayfeather asked. No one said a word.

"Okay then, I'll be the caller." he grumbled.

"How can YOU be the caller when you're blind?" Hollyleaf smirked.

"Because I can." Jayfeather grinned, resting his unseeing eyes on Hollyleaf.

"Uggh, fine. But if you mess up even the slightest, you owe me 5 pieces of Sushi." Hollyleaf said.

"You're on!" Jayfether mewed.

"Alright, can you spin now, or do we have to wait for the grass to grow?" Stormfur said. Jayfeather spun the spinner.

* * *

><p>"Go Fish." Squirrelflight told Brambleclaw. He muttered but still drew a card.<p>

"Tawnypelt, do you have any 4s?" Squirrelflight asked Tawnypelt. She shook her head and Squirrelflight drew a card.

"Brableclaw? 3s?" Tawneypelt asked. Brambleclaw muttered again as he pawed Tawny pelt a 3.

"Yay! I get to go again! Uhhh… Blackstar, do you have any 6s?" She asked. Blackstar flicked her a 6.

"Yippee! Hmmm… Tallstar? Any 10s?" Tallstar shook his head and Tawnypelt drew a card.

"Brambleclaw do you have any 7s?" Brambleclaw reluctantly pawed Tallstar a 7.

"I HATE THIS GAME!" He yowled.

"Awww, don't get angry! It hates you too." Squirrelflight said reassuringly.

* * *

><p>"Alright. I'll start." Mudclaw said.<p>

"Hello, My name is Mudclaw." Mudclaw whispered to Onestar.

"Hello, My famous Mudclaw." Onestar whispered to Stormfur.

"Heyo, my mars." Stormfur whispered to Feathertail.

"Hi, gee Mars." Feathertail whispered to Barley.

"Cars." Barley whispered to Ravenpaw.

"Cards." Ravenpaw said aloud.

"No, It was hello, my name is Mudclaw."

"No, It was Hello, My famous Mudclaw."

"Nuh uh, It was Heyo, my mars."

"No it wasn't! It was Hi, gee Mars."

"I supersede all of you! It was cars!" All of the cats turned to look at Barely.

"What's a car?" Mosskit asked innocently as he walked over.

* * *

><p><strong>Nadie: ~giggles at the mashed Potawtoes~<strong>

**Potawtoes: WHY THIS! WHY WHY WHY!**

**Ninja: Mabe because… you're annoying?**

**Firestar: Nice job Nadeshko. :3**

**Nadie: oh thank Starclan you didn't say What I thought you would.**

**Jayfeather: REVIEW!**


	3. Bingo!

**Nadie: HI PEOPLES! -and wow this schedule works great!-**

**Ninja: hey!**

**Firestar: GIMME DA COOKIES!**

**Crookedstar: NOOOOOOOO! HIDE ME MOUSIE!**

**Nadie and Ninja: ~face palm~**

**Jayfeather: Nadie doesn't own Warriors, or any of the games played in this chapter.**

* * *

><p>Firestar, Sandstorm, Yellowfang, Cinderheart, Leafpool, Ashfur, Brightheart, Littlecloud, Runningnose, Crowfeather, Nightcloud, Breezepelt, Crookedstar and Leapoardstar, Cloudstar, Skywatcher, Willowshine, Princess,. Smudge, Echosong, Tigerheart, Dovepaw, Ivypaw, Flametail, Leafdapple and Stoneteller, Sharpclaw, Mothwing, Graypool, Mistyfoot, Stonefur, Talon, Rock, Daisy and Berrynose were all chillin' in the Thunderclan common room.<p>

"Where are the others?" Crowfeather asked. Firestar shrugged.

"Maybe they're in the great hall…" Leafpool started.

"I don't know, lets check." Cinderheart said. They all got up and left the common room to see where their friends may have gotten to. As they approached the Great hall, they heart jubilant Yowls and mumbles and words of congratulations.

"What is- OOOOH! IS THAT BINGO!" Firestar yowled, scampering off to the bingo section. Sandstorm, Yellowfang, Cinderheart, Leafpool, Ashfur, Brightheart, Littlecloud, Runningnose, Crowfeather, Nightcloud, Breezepelt, Crookedstar and Leapoardstar, Graypool, Mistyfoot, Stonefur, Talon, Rock, Daisy and Berrynose followed him over to the Bingo game.

"Well that was weird." Cloudstar stated.

"Well don't captain obvious." Skywatcher grumbled.

"Who wants to play Yahtzee?" Willowshine asked.

"oooh, I wanna play!" Princess exclaimed. Sumdge nodded.

"Yes, let us play Yahtzee." Echosong said.

"Count me in too." Dovepaw stated. Tigerheart walked over to her.

"Where Dovepaw goes I go." He added.

"Me too." Skywatcher said.

"Okay lets go!" Ivypaw said excitedly. The 8 of them all ran/walked/bounded to the game.

"Well… whatever. I wanna play Sorry." Cloudstar complained.

"Same." Flametail, Leafdapple and Stoneteller said.

"I play no game that involves an apology." Sharpclaw growled.

"Okay dokay then." Flametail said before turning away.

"This is stupid. I'm going back to the common room." Mothwing said. Sharpclaw nodded and followed.

* * *

><p>"I 27!" Firestar yowled. The cats put their markers on that spot.<p>

"B 15!"

"N 33!"

"N 44!"

"G 55!"

"this game is rigged…" Littlecloud murmered.

"O 66!"

"B 13!-" "BINGOOOOOO!" Nightcloud yowled. Firestar stepped down from the bingo spot and let Nightcloud take his place.

* * *

><p><strong>Nadie: Crookedstar, mousie isn't gonna protect you forever!<strong>

**Firestar: I SAID GIMME DA COOKIES!**

**Ninja: ~face palm~**

**Nadie: sorry about super short chapter!  
><strong>


	4. Common Chat

**Nadie: you know what?**

**Ninja: Darth Vader is Belly dancing?**

**Nadie: good guess but actually no.**

**Ninja: then I don't know.**

**Nadie: I updated this story! I shall update this every Saturday for the next two weeks.**

**Jayfeather: Nadie doesn't own Warriors and The Ledgend of Zelda and anything that sounds like it isn't owned by her.**

* * *

><p>After games, all of the party guests(not including the dark forest cats who were currently arguing over who Pinkie Pie's favorite pony was) were lounging around in the main common room. Firestar admired the five couches and tapestries, each standing for a different clan.<p>

"Heyo~ cap-I-tan! What's for dinner?" Mosskit asked Firestar. Firstar struck a thoughtful pose before saying

"mashed Potatoes, Gravy, chicken, salad, chicken noodle soup, cheese burgers, Christmas cookies, cake, chopped onions-"

"Chopped onions, what're those?" Mosskit asked.

"The Key to the Wind Waker. Okay as I was saying, chopped onions, pudding, popsicles, marshmallows, chocolate, fruitcakes, cranberry dip and a whole bunch of other stuff."

"Oh okay, I'll go tell Blustar. When will dinner be ready?"

Firestar hadn't thought that far ahead even though it was 5: 33 already.

"Uhhhhh… seven?"

Mosskit dipped his head respectfully before walking to the Starclan couch where Bluestar was overseeing all activities going on in the common room.

"Hey Firestar, dinner is halfway ready!" Nadie said from behind him. Her hair was tied up in a Ponytail with two clips, her side bang was tucked behind her ear and her apron was stained with cookie dough and cranberry juice.

"Really? How long until it's ready?" Firestar asked.

"hmm.. Should be another hour and a half. I should tell you that Ninja is having fun with the popsicles though, so it might be five minutes late." She reported.

"Oh okay, see you around."

"see ya." She said over her shoulder as she disappeared in to the corridor.

* * *

><p>"Hey Firestar! You didn't tell me you were gonna throw a Christmas eve bash! Is that why you were gone for over a day?" Graystripe yowled, bounding over to his best friend.<p>

"Yep! And I'm sure glad everyone could make it. It looks like everyone's having a good time."

"Oh heck yeah!" Graystripe mewed. Firestar purred.

"Firestar! I haven't seen you for ages!" Onestar mewed from behind Graystripe. Graystripe moved to sit beside his best friend while Onestar chatted away with Firestar.

* * *

><p>Yellowfang watched as some kits scampered around the common room, chasing after a gold feather Ninja had bewitched to float around just out of the reach of the kits' paws and unless the kits used teamwork they would never get the feather to finally fall out of the sky. In Yellowfang's opinion, it was a great way to unite the clans for Christmas. Even the queens were busy chatting away instead of watching their kits, and it seemed that almost everyone had united- everyone except, that is, Leafpool and Crowfeather. She watched as the two ruefully avoided each other, even when they were in the same group of cats. Honestly, can't those two take a break from hating each other? It's Christmas for Starclan sakes!<p>

* * *

><p>"And so, I climbed up a tree and then-" Halftail paused dramatically.<p>

"What happened, Halftail?" Blossomkit asked in awe.

" The Owl snapped my tail right off! And so I was left with a stub and couldn't climb another tree again!" Halftail finished.

"That's terrible!" Cherrykit exclaimed.

* * *

><p><strong>Nadie: :DDDDDDD I updated I'm so happy!<strong>

**Ninja: :3**

**Jayfeather: REVIEW!**


End file.
